


this heart is fit to burst with love for you

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 10 Introspection, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “You’re that certain about him?”
“I am,” Viktor answers, because he is.
“It’s barely been a year,” Chris retorts. “Don’t you think you’re jumping the gun with this? Tying yourself down so easily, so early?”





	

“You’re that certain about him?” Chris asks Viktor, having caught him just as he was returning to his shared room with Yuuri, his fiancé. His _fiancé_.

He’s absolutely certain that nothing can surpass this point of happiness in his life, because this- _just this_ \- is already enough to make his heart burst with joy and overwhelming wonder.

“I am,” Viktor answers, because he is.

“It’s barely been a year,” Chris retorts. “Don’t you think you’re jumping the gun with this? Tying yourself down so easily, so early?”

He pauses in his walking, and so does Chris. He struggles to find words- not because there aren’t any, but because there is too much. There are so many reasons, so many ways to explain why this is _it_ for him, but none of it seems to be enough. There will never be enough words to fully encompass just what it is that Yuuri’s brought into his life, and to even _try_ feels tantamount to self-betrayal. Yuuri is too good, too much of everything all at once, for Viktor to ever describe him so simply.

But he tries, still, because Chris would never understand otherwise. He owes his friend this much, after abruptly leaving the world of competitive skating in favor of coaching the man that had caught his eye and heart.

“He’s the answer I’ve been looking for,” Viktor says, smiling a small, fond smile at the memory of Yuuri skating his Free Skate program. “When I choreographed my Free Skate program, the one he brought to life simply by making it _his_ , I was looking for something. I wasn’t certain of what it was, but when I met him, I knew.”

He had just wanted to not feel so alone. He wanted something that would change how dull his world was, how lonely it felt while standing at the top, and Yuuri had broken right in with a drunken step and laugh and took Viktor’s heart to do _just that_.

He bites his lip, recalling another memory: Yuuri, crying, cheeks flush with distress as he told Viktor that he just needs him to _stay by his side_.

“He told me that he wants me to stay by his side,” he says, subconsciously moving his thumb to rub against the ring resting on his right ring finger. “He wants me as I am.”

“That’s enough, huh,” Chris murmurs, a soft smile playing on his lips as he tilts his head away from Viktor as though to better observe him.

Viktor smiles and Chris blinks, unused to the visible affection shining brightly in Viktor’s eyes. Viktor knows this; oblivious he might be to most others’ feelings, he still has a good grasp of how people usually view him. He knows that this smile, this sparkle in his eyes, is a gift long lost to him until Yuuri came along into his life. “More than enough, Chris,” he says, more consciously fiddling with the ring now. “He’s always been more than enough.”

Chris, after a moment of thoughtful silence, smiles.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not over, nor will I ever be over, the fact that Yuuri's last line to Viktor after Viktor shattered his heart in Ep7 is exactly the same as the title of Viktor's FS program.
> 
> I feel so hecked up, man. So hecked up.
> 
> [hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jadedGalvanizer)/[tumblr](jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com/) if u want to Suffer with me bc of Yuri!!! on Ice lol]


End file.
